Dr. Zomboss
"UUURRRRGGGGGGH, HEAAAAAD ZOMBIEEEEEEEEE!! YOU SIR, ARE IN SO. MUCH. TROUBLE." '~ Dr. Zomboss's iconic catchphrase whenever Head Zombie gets into trouble'' '''Dr. Edgar George Zomboss is the main antagonist of LuigiFan00001's Plants vs. Zombies Plush series. He is a zombie scientist that uses his army of zombies to attack the plants and get the brains from the people in the house that the plants are protecting. His full name is actually Dr. Edgar George Zomboss. Background Zomboss, like his son was also originally a human. He bought his son a possessed doll by which his son named it Banette to make him happy. He then bought his son a walrus plush to help him cope with the loss of his favorite doll. It is unknown how Zomboss died and became a zombie, but it might be because of fatal misfortune due to Banette impaling himself with pins to curse his family. Personality Dr. Zomboss is quite arrogant and egoistical. However, he still maintains his orginial role as leader of the zombies. Even with his arrogance, he is shown to be empathetic to some of his zombies, notably with Ed. He is also willing to give Zombies certain days off, but once these days are off, they have to be back on the battlefield. Appearance Though a current Dr. Zomboss exists, LuigiFan uses a custom made Zomboss to give his show more spice. Zomboss appears to have been a conehead zombie plush that had the cone on its head removed. Paper eyebrows and veins were taped to Its head to represent Dr. Zomboss's eyebrows and veins on his head in the Plants vs. Zombies games. He wears a lab coat with black buttons on it. He doesn't often wear pants, but when he does his pants are black. His skin color is gray. In older videos, he wears a black dress. Episode Appearances * Plants vs. Zombies Plush (Zombotany Part 2 and onwards) * Plants vs. Zombies Plush Q/A * Robot Peashooter * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Pool * Super Plush Mario: Bowser Party * Super Plush Mario: Bowser's Bad Guy Meeting Quotes "And i don't like plants." "Wawawawawawawawawa!" "ON MY PLATE~" "Failures! All of you! Failures!" "It's the time of the day where I kick you out of my research!" "That idea is so stupid, I think you gave me cancer!" "I'm going to fight Gatling Pea to see who has the bigger set of...........nuts." "One more peep out of you and you lose your life." "WHERE ARE MY PANTS!?!?!" "Time to bring in the big bombs." "And by the way, I left a few presents for you! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" "I have a new set of zombies. A brand new wave that can destroy anything!" "I DON'T NEED YOUR SECOND OPINION!!!!" "Wilhelm! Show them how it's done!" "I'm not wearing any pants!" "THE TIME HAS COME!!!! WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA!!!!!!"'~ Zomboss freaking out over Peashooter and Sunflower "playing in bed".' '' ''"You mean to tell me you had a party without ME?" "Hot cocoa, anyone?" "I have no idea of new recruits being here!" "You Are GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR *insert insanely ridiculous amount of time here*! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" "That does it, How many times do I have to tell You, I, DON'T, CARE!" "You're talking right in front of me you know." "All right You can have the day off! Head Zombie, You're going in there." "IT'S A BURRITO!" "WHERE HAVE YOU ALL BEEN?! And who is that?" "Your idea is so stupid I think you gave me CANCER!" "Grounded!" "IT"S THE TIME OF THE DAY WHERE I KICK YOU OUT OF MY RESEARCH!" "Give me back my pants!!!!!!" Trivia * During the first few episodes, not only was he hidden off screen, but he also spoke in gibberish with subtitles before he began to speak even more fluently in Zombatany Part Two. ** Dr. Zomboss was originally supposed to be revealed in the final episode. * Although one of the more commanding villains, Zomboss has been shown as an emphatic character, mostly towards Ed. ** This may be due to Dr. Zomboss actually being the father of Ed. * His "Groundings" (when he grounds his minions) obviously come from Grounded Videos made from GoAnimate. * Out of all of the characters in LuigiFan00001's channel, Dr. Zomboss has the most debut episodes, having a whopping 4 of them (his first debut episode was when he made a cameo in opening of The Rain, the second is when he was first heard with Head Zombie in Head Zombie's New Machine, his first major appearance was in Zombotany Part 2, and the last debut episode was when he was supposed to make his actual debut in the final episode of the original series (Brainiac Maniac)). Category:Villains Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Hall of Popularity Category:Mascots Category:Intellectuals Category:Insane Characters Category:Zombies Category:Rulers Category:Doctors Category:Smart Characters Category:Leaders Category:Characters who Debuts in Plants VS Zombies Plush Season 1 Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Category:Running Gags Category:Undead Category:Tech Elementals Category:Pure Evil